


i think you're so good

by orphan_account



Series: steedee texts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anyways, Bisexual, Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Texting, fried cookie cat, im so bad with tags, is it pee dee or peedee, steedee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peedee and steven have a little chat over text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really cheesy and cliche and bad but im steedee GARBAGE  
> i hope you enjoy it at least a little bit. :)

starboy: hey peedee!  
  
fryboy: hi, steven.  
  
starboy: what r u up to?  
  
fryboy: nothing special, just watching some cheesy show ronaldo put on. shop's closed today, so.  
  
starboy: OOOH WHAT SHOW???  
  
fryboy: 'camp pining hearts'?  
  
starboy: OMG my friend peridot LOVES that show!

fryboy: good to know, lol.  
  
starboy: so peedee, i have a question  
  
fryboy: shoot, steven.  
  
starboy: have you ever liked a boy?  
  
fryboy: no.

starboy: no????? nEVER???????????

fryboy: well, maybe.

starboy: does that mean we're like gay???????? i don't know how this works

fryboy: not necessarily. if you like girls and guys, it doesn't mean you're straight or gay. bisexual would be the term. pansexual means you like everyone regardless of gender. 

starboy: UR SO SMART, PEEDEE!

fryboy: i've done my fair share of research.

starboy: are YOU bisexual?  
  
fryboy: no.  
  
starboy: pansexual then?  
  
fryboy: ...no.  
  
starboy: are you gay?  
  
fryboy: maybe?

starboy: so you don't like girls at all???  
  
fryboy: nope. all about them boys.

starboy: oh

fryboy: how about you? what do you think you are?  
  
starboy: well probably bisexual because i used to have a crush on my bff connie but it faded because we're just really good friends and now i have a crush on this rly cute boy 

fryboy: glad you've figured yourself out, steve-o.

starboy: me too!

fryboy: so who's this boy you like?  
  
starboy: it's a secret!!!  
  
fryboy: you can trust me, steven.  
  
starboy: i can't tell you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fryboy: well tell me about what he looks like, then. at least let me guess.

starboy: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
fryboy: come on!  
  
starboy: fine!! he is blonde  
  
fryboy: mhm..  
  
starboy: around my age  
  
fryboy: uh huh..  
  
starboy: and his hair is curly and he works at a fry shop and lives in my city and is really cute and he's gay  
  
fryboy: oh.

starboy: oh??  
  
fryboy: you know i have a crush too.  
  
starboy: oh..you do?  
  
fryboy: yeah... he has this magical rock in his bellybutton and he's a huge goofball. he sorta saves the world all the time.  
  
starboy: OH!!!!!!! ITS ME???!

fryboy: what other monster-fighting dork would i know, universe?

starboy: i don't even know!!!!!!!!  
  
fryboy: none. because you're so special.  
  
starboy: PEEDEE, UR MAKING ME BLUSH!  
  
fryboy: and you're making me smile, steven. you always do.


End file.
